Hello Again
by beachesgrl
Summary: Bella never jumped in new moon, Edward never came back. She's now a teacher at a high school, with a kid? Who from her past does she meet up with again? What will she do?
1. Catching up with the past

**Chapter 1:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh! That stupid alarm!

Today is the first day of school Bella. You have to get up! NO! I think ill just stay in bed

all day… that sounds good… GRRR! Am I actually arguing with myself?! What's wrong

with me?!

"Mommy! Its time to get up!" My daughter interrupted me while I was still having a civil war in my head. She's probably the only thing that keeps me almost sane. No, she _is_ the only thing.

"Ok, im up, im up… honey, why don't you get dressed and ill see you downstairs. Ok?"

"Ok, mom." For a 4 year old, she's really smart. She can get herself ready, and she knows when im in pain, but id never tell her why. I think that's one of the hardest things for me, she wants to help so badly, but I know she cant. Its been about 4 ½ years since _he_ left, but I never got over him. Right after he left, I went for a walk to clear my head and bumped into those guys from Port Angelus again. This time _he_ wasn't there to save me, and I got pregnant because of it. In no way do I blame _him_ at all, never, and I realized I needed to get my act together for my new little girl.

Right now im a high school Music and English teacher at Sunny Ville High. I don't know why they called it that, its never sunny here. I teach 11th and 12th graders this year. All of my students and co-workers know my little Marie, and they all love her.

After I got downstairs, I helped Marie eat, and then got her in the car. After I dropped her off at her babysitters place I drove to school and walked into the office to get my class lists from my mailbox. Here it is:

**Isabella Swan:**

**Pd.1 ****= English 11 Honors**

**Pd.2 ****= SAP (students assistance pd.)**

**Pd.3 ****= English 12 Honors**

**Pd.4 ****= Off/ Lunch**

**Pd.5 ****= Symphonic Band**

**Pd.6 ****= Piano Lab 5**

**Pd.7 ****= Off**

I teach English because I enjoyed it a lot in high school, and I teach the music classes because I love music (even though I don't still listen to it, its just good to hear).

Ok. I should probably be off to my English room now, there are kids already pulling into the parking lot. WOW! Shiny car! Is that a… silver Volvo?! I think so… just like _his_ car…

'Pull yourself together Bella, there are millions of those cars.' I thought to myself as I walked into my classroom. I sat down at my desk and checked to make sure I had all of my syllabi for the classes and also the class lists. Yep! Got them!

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" WOW! Could the bell get any louder?!

Kids where now filling into the classroom and I stood up to put my name on the board. I also put up there that they could sit where ever they would like.

As I turned around I fumbled with my papers to find the class list. Once I found it, I looked at the first name on the list and leaned against the whiteboard. Still looking at the papers, I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

'You need to put on a happy face Bella, the pain is never going away so just deal.'

"Hello." I said looking at the class for the first time,

"Im Ms. Swan, and this is English 11 Honors. If your in the wrong class speak now or forever hold your peace." I didn't even wait for anybody to say anything, so keeping the tone light I continued while looking at the top of the list yet again.

"Fabulous! Ok, im going to call roll. If I say your name wrong or of you want me to call you something else, just say so." Here we go!

"Max Newton?" Weird.

"Here"

"Stephanie Meyer?" ***hehe***

"Here"

My eyes widened at the next name. A name I thought I would never see again. Apparently I was right this morning. I took a deep breath to try to make the fresh rip in my gut fade. No suck luck.

"Edward Cullen."


	2. The class and Marie

"_Edward Cullen"_

**Chapter 2:**

I didn't dare to look up at his perfect face.

"Here," his velvet voice whispered. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"Alice Cullen"

"Here…" Her voice was just the same, and it came from the back of the room. I looked up to see my best friend that I never got to say good-bye to and noticed she was right next to _him_. They where both so beautiful it hurt.

As I finished the roll I didn't once look up again to see his god-like face. I walked to my desk and got the syllabus.

'Keep your cool Bells' I kept chanting over and over in my head. 'You can do this.'

"Here is your class syllabus. Its pretty much self explanatory. No misbehaving or else you get detention, the grading scale is on here, what we will be learning is also here. Have your parents sign the last page and turn it in next class." As I finished talking, I passed by Edwards desk and placed the paper on the desk. His cold hand went over my warm one.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Don't fool yourself Bella, he's just confused.

"Since today is the first day of school, we wont be having much of a real learning day. But, I will hand out the first book we are going to read as a class. Romeo and Juliet."

I walked over to the pile of books and sighed. There's a lot.

"Does anybody want to help out their _favorite_ teacher today?" I asked sheepishly as the class chuckled.

"I will," god, what is he doing?

"Just pass one out to everybody on the left half of the class." I spoke barely in a whisper, knowing that he could hear me. After passing out the books, I said,

"Okay! Now you can take the time to get to know each other." I said to the class as I sat down at my desk. The bell rang and I finally had some time to myself. I was trying to calm myself down when Marie burst through the door.

"Mommy!" she screamed as she jumped into my lap.

"Marie!" I said with just as much enthusiasm thinking everybody was gone. We both giggled until she said,

"Mommy? Who are they? Are they new?"

I froze. He was still here, in the room. And now he knows I have a kid. Not good. Slowly, I turned around. He had a look of pure shock and hurt on his face. Hurt? Why hurt? I looked over at Alice, and she was just shocked. Very quickly, they composed their faces.

"Mommy?" I completely forgot she was here for a second.

"Oh! Yes, hun, their new here. Marie, this is Alice and Edward Cullen. Their brother and sister. Alice, Edward, this is my daughter Marie."

"Who's the dad?" Alice asked, looking at Marie trying to find any recognition of people back in forks.

"Anybody we know?"

"Mommy, how would she know Daddy? I don't even know Daddy…" I know it was hard on her to not know her father, but I try my hardest. I once made a promise to her (and myself) that ill find a daddy for her one day, but no such luck so far.

I looked at Marie and then at Alice, who was now looking at me.

"Um, honey, why don't you go to the office and see if Ms. Smith needs any help."

"Ok mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled out a sticky note and wrote a note for Marie to go to Ms. Smith, the office assistant.

_Ms. Smith,_

_Please watch Marie for me. I have to talk with some students. Please send her back to my classroom after this period is over._

_Thanks a tun,_

_Bella _

I gave her the note, kissed her forehead, then she left me in a room with two vampires, one being my ex-boyfriend. Great.


	3. Explinations

**Sorry its been awhile! i have soo much homework and everything! Ok, heres the next one:**

**Chapter 3:**

Previous chapter:

_I gave her the note, kissed her forehead, then she left me in a room with two vampires, one being my ex-boyfriend. Great._

It was quiet for a long time. A really long time.

"Who's kid is it?" Edward asked.

But I decided to play dumb. "Mine."

"Bella, who is the father?" he asked, his face almost looked hurt. This is really hard to say out loud, and bringing those memories back made me wince.

"…Do… do… do you remember…" I just couldn't get it out. It hurt so badly… I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that night you saved me? Then we got dinner…." I trialed off towards the end, hoping it would click.

A slow growl built up in his chest as he replied, "yes."

"Well, I went for a walk one night and I bumped into them again."

By now, his whole body was shaking, his growl was louder, and he pinched his nose. After awhile, he calmed down, sat down at a desk, and put his head in his hands.

"Im so sorry Bella. I really am." He whispered. "Im so sorry." Why was he apologizing?

"Its not your fault, Edward. Really." I said.

"Bella? Why don't you come over tonight? Im sure everybody would love to see you again and to meet your little girl." Alice spoke. I looked over at Edward. I have never seen somebody so venerable ever in my life. He had so many expressions on his face, it looked like he just couldn't decide between one.

"Sure."

"BEEEEEEEEP!" Saved by the bell. Thank goodness.

"Ill meet you at your car." With that, she walked out of the door. Edward got up, lookes at me, then followed her out.

I leaned back into my chair and groaned. Then the late bell rang.

"Hello class! Hows it goin? Good? Great. Im Ms. Swan. This is the best class in the whole school! You know why?! Because im teaching it!" Then the students laughed, and so did I. until I saw them.

Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Edwards "older" brothers. I couldn't help but to smile. I really missed them. But my smile vanished when Marie ran through the door.

"Mommy!" I took a deep breath and tried to smile.

After lunch, (witch was Cullen- less) Marie and I walked to the music building where I taught my next class, band.

After I got my stuff settled down, Marie started walking around the room saying hello to everybody. When I walked up to the stand I said my hellos and had a student pass around music.

"Ok, this piece will be tested and used for your chairs **(where they sit according to skill.)** The test will be Monday." As I looked into the band, I saw none other than Jasper Hale himself, holding a saxophone. I shook my head slowly as I looked down.

My next class was piano lab. Only juniors and seniors could get in it, because its advanced placement. I had a strong feeling he was in this class. I looked at my class lists to confirm my suspicions.

I walked out of my office to see him and four other students sitting at their own piano. But what shocked me was the person sitting on the bench having a conversation with him. It was Marie. Not exactly good. I began talking as I walked to the middle of the room.

"Welcome back! Did you have a nice summer?" I heard a couple of yeahs before I continued. "Good. Mine was nice too. Marie doesn't wear pull- ups any more and stopped wetting the bed. Now she's my very own personal alarm clock. Except I can never seem to find the snooze…" I'm a lot more laid back with this class because there are so few kids in it. I decided to start working now, so we could get something done.

"Ok, on with the fun stuff. I want to hear what you can play, to make sure you have been practicing. First, one song that you composed, then one song I will give you to sight read. Ok, who wants to go first?" Edward raised his hand. Hmph.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen, play a song you wrote. Marie, baby, come over here so he can play." I said.

"No. Ms. Swan, she's fine." And with that, he started to play. The song he played just about killed me.

My Lullaby.


	4. Authors Note

**AN: Ok- so I havent updated in FOREVER and im so sorry! I got a laptop for my birthday so ill be updating more often. I have more chapters written out in a notebook, which happens to be at my dads house ********. When I get home, I will update more chapters I promise! I also have another story started, and ill put that one up after I update this story. Im sooo sorry for the wait and I promise im not dropping the story!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
